Date with Destiny
by Maroon005
Summary: Sakura now 24 decides to take a vacation to her friends home. She then gets to go to the Oscars and in a twist of events..meets the perfect man, Sayoran Li, however things just get messed up and instead of getting to HAPPILY EVER AFTER they go to HELL!
1. Default Chapter

**A Date with Destiny **

**Hey people! Whats up? Anyhow enjoy reading my story!  Oo by the way I don't own CCS..man just think that if I did..i would be stikin rich by now! Oh well on wid the show!**

       One lazy Sunday afternoon you see a light brown haired woman of about 24 of age sitting on a couch in her apartment. She gets up to goes to the window. She opens the dark curtains and as light pours in and reveals the beautiful scenery, she stares at it.

"Its so breath taking," she said to herself while staring out of the huge apartment window.

"But call now and you get a second set of pots. That's about a 200$ value for only 99.99$! But you must call with in the next 10 minutes!" Suddenly Sakura snaps out of her day dreaming and lowers the volume. She slowly returns to her sit and watches the tv when the movie starts. The name of the movie is "Venus Desire" starting Syaoran Li, the famous 2 times Oscar winning actor.

'He is so hot,' thought Sakura staring at the tall man with messy chestnut hair and dreamy dark brown eyes and afterwards sighs. 'Wait! Isn't he that men that I met at…' her thoughts were interrupted by her cell ringing with the ring tone of Maroon 5's "This Love".

"Hello?" asked Sakura.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" said a women sitting in her office which was surrounded by cloth designs and sketches of them. On her desk, which was very orderly, she had a picture of her and Sakura as little kids. Besides that you could see a picture of her true love…

"OO Hi Tomoyo or should I say…MRS. Hiiragizawa," said Sakura with a playful smile. 'I love making Tomoyo blush,' she thought.

Tomoy blushed a little and started to play with a strand of her long hair and said "Sakura it's been almost 6 months since I married Eriol. Maybe you should stop saying that every time that I call you! She paused for a second and then said "And the worst part is that I still blush whenever you say that."

Sakura laughed and said, "I know! That's the whole point! But I'm really happy for you both. I can never forget the look on your faces; you were so happy and looked like as if you wanted to fly. It was so beautiful...getting married outside near the ocean. And you looked absolutely studding with the wind blowing through your long hair. Your mother was crying and laughing so much and kept on hugging me. I thought I was gonna choke! She is too emotional but then again who wouldn't be on the wedding of their daughter?"

You could see that Tomoyo was remembering that day perfectly and was laughing really low and said, "I can't wait to go to your wedding Sakura-chan."

"UMM..i don't mean to ruin your dreams Tomoyo but I don't think that will be very soon. I have too much work to do. I have to finish adding all the animations for this movie called, "Shrek 2," and it's just too much work. You should definitely see that movie. It's hilarious!" said Sakura with much excitement about her work.

"Listen, Sakura that's one of the reasons why I called you. You have been working too much and you seriously need a vacation. Why don't you just come here for the summer and enjoy this famous city?" said Tomoyo with much concern for her friend. Sakura was always careless and it was always Tomoyo that forced her to take vacations.

"But I have to finish my work Tomoyo and it's not going to be done for about another week," said Sakura.

"So? Come after you're done!" said Tomoyo and didn't wait for Sakura to answer her invitation. "Oh Sakura, I can hardly wait! I'm gonna take you shopping all around here and then we can go to all these parties that they are inviting Eriol and it's gonna be so great! OO and guess what?!? I just brought a brand new DIGITAL camera! Isn't that great… blah…blah…blah" she again continued and you can see Sakura sweat drop and saying to herself, "Hoee…she hasn't changed one bit."

While Tomoyo was continuing with her chatting Sakura was thinking about the time that she left Tokyo and came to New York for a great job offer to work for Pixel Animation and get about 200 thousand a year, a job offer that few could reject. She was so excited coming to a new country and seeing a new atmosphere. The good thing was that she had learned full English before in Tokyo during college and there she had taken a great likening to animation and video games. But she was leaving her friends, family and her whole life there. However it was her own decision and she had been happy until recently when she wanted more out of life.

'I guess a vacation would be great, I am exhausted after all' thought Sakura. 'And it will be great to see that beautiful city..'

Tomoyo was still chatting away about how she would make Sakura the most beautiful woman in the whole town and just make pretty cloths just for her and again blah…blah…blah.

"Tomoyo," said Sakura with a soft voice but Tomoyo didn't answer and continued blabbing away.

"Tomoyo?" she asked again with a louder voice but that girl just didn't stop talking.

"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura with all her might and just when she got a moment of silence, Tomoyo started to talk again and said, "I got to go sakura-chan, see you in one week!"

Sakura sweat drop again and said, "Yep same old, same old Tomoyo…always making me do whatever she wants."

She then got up and went to her computer and started to draw shrek and after she was finished with the scene she send it to her boss so that they would color it and then they would add sound and it would be done.

**About chapter 2:**

**To answer the following questions…send me comments and you will find out MUHAHAHAHA..**

**What city is Tomoyo talking of? Parties? What the….**

**So how do u guys like it so far? Is it good enough to continue? Or should I just delete the whole thing? PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ comment! I promise you…it gets very interesting in the other chapters to come! And wid out any comments I would presume that u guys don't like it…therefore no more chapters…but it's a real good story! Just plz send comment! I need comments to live!!!!! GET ME??? LIVEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**By the way…I don't own shrek as well..hehe**


	2. Visiting Good Ol' Friends

**Date with Destiny**

**By: Maroon005**

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own CCS...I wish I did...takes out her magic lamp and starts to rub it oooo genie........!!! heheeh**

Actions=** _blah blah_**

My thoughts or comments=** blah blah**

As Sakura listened to the air planes radio as she started to remember all that had happened all these years.

**_1 year ago_**

Eriol and Tomoyo were engaged and it was the start of a new life for them. They started to travel all around the world. They saw Paris, Rome, Egypt and even London. In London while they were slowly walking in the street they saw a huge group of people surrounding and screaming at limo coming. Curious they made there way there and since Eriol was taller than Tomoyo he saw what was happening. It looked like a movie premiere of a movie called, "Love of my Life" and the stars of the movie were talking to a group of reporters. But unexpectedly someone of this movie...placed his hand to his heart and fell to the floor. Fans terrified, started to scream and his wife was shouting his name.

"JOSH!!!JOSH!!! SOME ONE HELPP!!!" she shouted with all her heart.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and took his hand and pushed through the crowed shouting, "MOVE YOU PEOPLE, he is a doctor! NOW MOVE," she yelled and suddenly everyone became quiet and stared at her. Meanwhile she took Eriol to the fallen man.

Eriol then took the man's hand and measured his pulse. His face hardened...he stood up and said, "Call an ambulance," and a man in the crowd used his cell and then with a smile on his face, Eriol turned to the man's date and said, "don't worry he will be ok, it's just a minor heart attack."

The woman was so relieved that that a small smile came on her face. "Thanks," she said. Eriol then went to where Tomoyo was standing and Tomoyo told him, "That's why I love you so much," and their lips met.

As they were kissing you could see a man looking at them. He then started walking towards them and said, "You got real talent kid." He was a middle age man in a brown suit with a cigarette in his hands. With his other hand he shook Eriol's and said, "I'm Timmy Turner** WINK WINK! Doesn't that remind u of someone? **How would you like to work in a series?" he asked Eriol. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and Eriol said, "I have no talent and I can't act at all." Tomoyo looked at him surprised and the old man said, "You just have to audition kid, nothing else." Tomoyo then watching as Eriol stayed quiet said to the old man, "he will be there." The old man then started to walk but he turned his back and said, "What's your name kid?"

Eriol said, "Eriol and this is my wife Tomoyo." The old man then shook Tomoyo's hand and said, "Your wife Eriol is a very pretty girl. Anyhow meet me tomorrow right here again but 8 sharp. See you later kid."

They watched him as he went away. Eriol and Tomoyo then started to continue there walk and hand in hand went away.

After that everything changed. Eriol became world famous and they moved to Hollywood. Now he was not only in series but also movies.

As the plane landed Sakura saw her friend and a strange man near the gate door and ran to them waving her hand in the air.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" both Eriol and Tomoyo yelled.

"Who are you?" Confused Sakura asked the disguised Eriol. "OH NO! O NO, NO! Tomoyo don't tell me you divorced him! OMG how could you guys? You were so perfect! WHY IS LIFE SO CRUEL! WHAT HAS THIS WORLD GONE TO!!! Shouted Sakura as she stared at her friends.

Eriol and Tomoyo sweat dropped and a smiling Eriol said, "Sakura! It's me ERIOL! Come down!"

Just as Sakura gave out a small "hoe" and started to get embarrassed. A couple of people had heard their conversations and out of no where 20 hungry fans and paparazzi sprang up.

Suddenly a lot people started to push themselves to get ahead and see Eriol. Eriol only gave a charming smile and melted all those hungry fans into water. But it didn't do anything to the paparazzi and they started to shout countless of questions.

"Mrs. Eriol is this girl your husbands mistress?"

"Mrs. Eriol is that a nose job? Did you get plastic surgery?"

"Eriol who's the babe?" one asked.

"Eriol are you cheating with her on your wife?"

Tomoyo started to get seriously mad but then remembered that if she reacted badly it would hurt Eriol's reputation. Sakura was just shocked of all this happening and stood there barely moving. Right then Tomoyo called someone and then started to drag Sakura and Eriol with her hands out of the airport. But like that would stop the hungry fans? NO WAY! So a cat and mouse chase started; the mouse being E T S and the cat being the fans and paparazzi.

And so with our beloved characters running and the fans behind them, they got out of the airport.

"YOU HAVE A LIMO???????????" shouted Sakura as she started to stare in to the huge white limousine parked in the front of the entrance.

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura sometimes I wonder if you really are 24." asked Eriol.

A second after an angry Sakura and Tomoyo stood on his feet making him scream like a girl. But luckily the fans and paparazzi had given up and left them alone so no one was there to video tape this.

"OWWWW!!" shouted Eriol. "What was that for?"

As they got in the limo, a veil popped out of Sakura's head and she said, "That's for calling me stupid!!"

Tomoyo only laughed and said, "Well since Eriol is so good at acting, we have a limo and you AIN'T seen nothing yet."

Eriol smiled and hugged his wife, but then glared at Sakura in an EVILLLL way. Then all of them started to laugh and a lot of "remember that time..." started.

As they were passing the famous houses of all the actors, Sakura saw Tom Cruise putting out the trash. She just started in awe and Tomoyo and Eriol where confused while thinking 'he throws out his OWN trash?'

When he was done, he turned around, started to put his hands in his hair and just smiled revealing his oh so ever white teeth. And with the sun shining in his face...well you can just imagine how HANDSOME AND JUST CUTE he looked. **I love tom cruise as you have already guessed...hehehe**

Sakura was still staring at him when the limo took a turn and went to a huge mansion with the gate saying ET in a huge heart. She looked at her friends and just started to laugh like crazy. Her friends started to blush and Eriol hugged Tomoyo closer and kissed her ever so passionately.

"Oh PUHLEASE!!! GET A ROOM!" said Sakura with a playful tone.

The two stopped kissing and just stared at her and then started to smile...an EVIL smile.

As Sakura saw that she shouted, "OH SHIT," and opened the door and started to run like crazy with her friends on her tail.

Suddenly she fell causing the other two to catch up to her and they started to tickle her like crazy, all the while the limo driver was just watching the 3 with a confused look on his face. With Sakura laughing and shouting like crazy while the other two enjoying themselves they caught the drivers stare and laughed uncomfortably and got embarrassed.

"Ok enough guys, let's go to the house and let me show you around Sakura," Said Tomoyo with a smile on her face.

Sakura and she then went in, and when Sakura saw the furniture, the endless rooms, the beautiful flowers all around the rooms, and the TVs, computers and everything beautiful she was in awe.

"Wow..." said Sakura as she started to look around and a room caught her eyes. Everything was pink and the bed had a mosquito net around it and a cute yellow teddy bear with wings was on the pillow **remind you of a certain someone? ** andflowers all around the room. There were around three or four couches surrounding the bed and the window opened with a great view to the colorful city.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and smiled, "This is your room, and I knew you would like it. I made it especially for you and no one is going to ever use this room except you."

Sakura looked into her friend's eyes, and was just so glad to be back with her friends. She hugged Tomoyo and a small tear came from her eyes.

Just then Eriol came up with Sakura's suit cases and just collapsed on the bed.

"Why _**pant**_ do you **_pant_**__ have so many_**pant**_ luggage?" asked Eriol while panting uncontrollably.

"Oh please! I had to leave half of my stuff at home since Tomoyo said she will buy me all new stuff. And all this **_she pointed to the 12 cases_** are only necessary things. And plus looks like you need some exercise Eriol. Really I mean how much did you gain?" Sakura said while looking at Eriol.

Eriol glared at Sakura, and Tomoyo started to laugh again. He glared even more; this time sending Tomoyo on the floor laughing so hard with tears coming out of her eyes.

Eriol and Sakura sweat dropped, and Sakura asked, "Is she on drugs?"

"Apparently," said Eriol while nodding.

"I heard that!" said Tomoyo with fire burning in her eyes.

Trying to change the subject before his wife would torture him for the rest of his life, Eriol told them to go and eat dinner before it gets too cold and soon all of them left the Sakura's room. They then went to the huge dining room which was very well decorated and sat at the dining table. The sides of the table were carved and it looked very old and expensive.

"YUMMY!" said Sakura as the servants came and started to put food on the table. There was Lasagna, Sushi and many other things.

As the three started to eat, Tomoyo remembered something. "Oh by the way Sakura, there is this award going on Friday, wanna come with Eriol and me?"

"Hoe? It's ok? Wouldn't look stupid?" asked Sakura

"No not at all! We would love you to be there!" said Eriol with his ever so famous smile.

"Sure then, I would love to!" said Sakura in an excited voice.

Silence then fell at the table and only the sounds of the spoon and forks could be heard.

Tomoyo was thinking of the perfect dress for Sakura. Eriol was thinking whether or not he had gained weight and then noticed how much food Tomoyo was eating and said to himself, 'oh shit is she pregnant or something?' he then started to pray that she wasn't. Sakura was happily dreaming about Tom's smile and the award party on Friday. 'I already feel changed and full of life. I should visit my friends more.' Sakura said while eating the ever so yummy lasagna which was just like how she wanted it, with a lot of CHEESE!**WOOT WOOT, CHEESE YA! I'm getting hungry**...

**FOOD FOOD! NEED FOOD!**

**Unfortunately I have to stop right here! But don't u worry I will update as soon as I get at least 3 or 4 reviews. And ppl review! OR I WILL ASK MY GENIE TO RUIN UR DAY! MUHAHAHAHAH cough HAHAHAHA cough ..need COUGH waaaaateeeerrrrr. **

**Adios till we meet again.**

**Maroon005**


	3. Good Ol' Shopping!

**Date with Destiny**

**By: Maroon005**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own CCS…I wish I did...takes out her magic lamp and starts to rub it oooo genie……..!!! Heheeh**

Actions=** _blah blah_ **

My thoughts or comments=** blah blah**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura? Sakura?" asked Tomoyo, trying to wake up her sluggish friend. She slowly started to shake her friends shoulder but Sakura didn't move a bit.

'**_Sigh_**…I didn't want to do this,' thought Tomoyo as she got a white fabric and covered her head with it, she then started to make 'ghost' noises.

"booo...hoo…I am a MADDDD MADDDD ghost, I come for revenge," said Tomoyo in a very, very creepy voice.

"No ghosti…,"mumbled Sakura. 1—2---3— Suddenly her eyes shut open as she fell of her bed and started to shout like crazy as she crawled backwards out of the room

"Ghost? GHOST!!!!! AHHHH GET AWAY!!!" Sakura ran as fast as the wind to the hall ,out of her room. She bumped into Eriol on the way.

Eriol looked at her and saw her scared and almost child like face, he shook his head and whispered "Tomoyo should really stop doing this."

Sakura opened her eyes, "Tomoyo!!?!??"

Tomoyo then came out of the bedroom, with the white fabric on her shoulders and started to laugh like crazy. **She does that a lot doesn't she? Heh heh **

"Sakura you are soo easy to fool with," said Tomoyo while looking at her mad friend.

"Why YOU LITTLE…YOU, my best friends, the person that I trust most than anyone else, YOU are my worst enemy...err," said Sakura while she made her hands into a fist.

"And YOU my best friend who I trust even more than Eriol, **_Eriol made a hurt face and looked like he was offended,_** YOU fall for it every time." said Tomoyo while she crossed her hands on her chest.

"Girls, girls, please, don't forget you have to go and pick your outfits today and we have to get our hair done," Said Eriol trying to get rid of the uneasy atmosphere. "Oh hi honey," said Tomoyo as she went to Eriol and looked into his eyes and kissed him. Sakura taking this opportunity slowly went back to her room not wanting to catch their attention. She then came back with 2 pillows on her hands and seeing them still kissing she started to run to them like HELL.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her and saw the incoming mad women and just as their eyes popped open, Sakura started to attack them like crazy. Eriol and Tomoyo started to attack with pillows as well, that just came out of no where. Sakura shocked by this, was loosing 2 to one.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU THAT?" she asked as she started to hit Eriol as Tomoyo joined her.

"Sakura, you might fall for the tricks all the time but we learned from past mistakes!" yelled Eriol as he was getting beaten by the two women. Just then a thought passed through Sakura's mind and she slowly bent down and winked at Eriol. Tomoyo not noticing this continued with hitting her husband.

When she took a break for a second, then….well then Eriol and Sakura gave her an EVILLLL smile and Tomoyo noticing this started to walk backwards, "Ohhh noo, ooo noo you don't," she said slowly as she looked around for something to protect her. She then noticed something and started to laugh. Sakura and Eriol, puzzled by this looked around themselves and didn't see anything. As they turned back to Tomoyo, she had banished!

Both of them sweat dropped since they had fallen to the oldest trick in the book. As they turned their back again, Tomoyo appeared but this time with a HUGE water gun. "Hast la vista BABY," said Tomoyo as she imitated Arnold's voice and then said, "You have been terminated."

She pushed a button and in seconds both Eriol and Sakura were soaked to the bone, both with annoyed looks on their faces. Poor Eriol, he gets hurt all the time. Tomoyo then pointed her water gun to the ceiling and pretended to blow away the smoke. "Mission accomplished. I have done it again. Eriol just took his morning shower and you Sakura are fully awake. They should have an award for smart people like me," Said Tomoyo as she praised herself a little more.

Just then the limo driver came again, and as he saw the way our beloved characters were, he just shrugged and continued his way to the kitchen mumbling something like "Tsk tsk, kids,"

When Tomoyo looked at her friend and husband's eyes, she noticed their death glares and went over and hugged them then said, "Come on guys! You know that I was just joking right? Now come on, we go to get going!"

Both Sakura and Eriol sighed and admit defeat to her and went to change and get ready for breakfast leaving the crime scene that was now wet with feathers everywhere.

Today they were going to shop in HOLLYWOOD WOOO YA BABY!!! **_I don't live there…but anyhow..._** After breakfast Eriol had to go to work and Tomoyo and Sakura went to shop for the perfect outfit.

As Eriol was leaving with the limo, the girls took Tomoyo's brand new Silver Porsche Convertible. "Cool car!" said Sakura as she jumped in the car with out opening the door. Tomoyo gave her a pretty smile and then started the car. As they started to get going Sakura looked at all the palm trees surrounding the streets. She watched people moving here and there, the buildings and shops full of people and was just refreshed. She then took of her shoes, adjusted her sit and put her feet on the glove compartment. The lively music was filling every where, and Sakura and Tomoyo couldn't resist but to sing along with it.

Outrageous   
When I move my body  
Outrageous  
When I'm at a party  
Outrageous  
In my sexy jeans  
Outrageous  
When I'm on the scene  
Outrageous  
My sex drive  
Outrageous  
My shoppin' spree  
Outrageous  
We on a world tour  
Outrageous  
Let's be it, girl  
Outrageous  
  
Sexy as I wanna be  
Got these fellas chasin' me  
It's 'bout time I hit the streets  
All my girls still feelin' me  
  
B girl ain't lost the beat  
Jumped over drama and I landed on my feet  
Gotta keep goin'  
No stoppin' me  
And if you don't like it, then  
La la la la la la la  
  
Media over here  
Comin'through like a world premiere  
Trench coat and my underwear  
Let's go with this freak show  
  
It's outrageous  
When I move my body  
Outrageous  
When I'm at a party  
Outrageous  
In my sexy jeans  
Outrageous  
When I'm on the scene  
Outrageous  
My sex drive  
Outrageous  
My shoppin' spree  
Outrageous  
We on a world tour  
Outrageous  
Let's be it, girl  
Outrageous  
  
Brithney Spears

**Yes that is Britney Spears, so what? I like that song! But I don't like her though anyhow back to the story.**

While they were singing this out loud, another convertible passed them and some boys inside started to look at the girls. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed and just as the light turned green Sakura blow a kiss to black haired and green eyed boy and Tomoyo gave a wink to the blonde and blue eyed boy. The guys were just looking at the two hot girls but then went back to their own conversation.

After hours of none stop shopping, both Sakura and Tomoyo admit defeat. There was no way in hell that they could find the perfect outfit. Tomoyo gave the idea of going to eat something and then afterwards visiting her own company's dresses that she designed.

They found this really cool pizza place and as soon as they parked the car, they ran to the place to get something to eat. Since both were hungry as hell, they were practically drooling over the great smell of pepperoni, cheese, mushrooms and every other toping. **Damn now im getting hungry, and its ****12 midnight****! Oh well lets go get something to eat..but first this.** When they ordered the Pizza and settled down in their sits, waiting for their number to be called, Tomoyo started to ask Sakura about her love life.

"So Sakura, any interesting person that I should know about?"

"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"No I don't Tomoyo."  
"Come on Sakura I know that you know what I mean but you don't want to show me that you know what I mean. Know what I mean?"

"Uhhhhh….what do you mean?"

"ARGGG…thats it! SHE MEANS A BOYFRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE!" said a woman who was getting irritated by their conversion. Sakura and Tomoyo both looked at her and sweat dropped.

"OOO I know what you mean," said Sakura as she continued in a low voice.

"So is there anyone?" asked Tomoyo in the same manner.

"Not really, I have been so busy with my work lately that I didn't have time for any romance at all. I can't even remember the last time that I went on a date."

Just then a waitress brought their Diet Pepsi's and Sakura started to drink hers.

"Thanks," said Sakura to the waitress while she just smiled back and went to another table.

"Well not to worry, the after party of the Oscars is a place full of great guys, I know since I saw Eriol's friends, all hot and very cool." Said Tomoyo.

Sakura choked on her drink and started to cough really loudly and said to herself, "breath. Breath..." and after two minutes she yelled, "THE OSCARS???????????"

That was the last straw, everyone was now looking at the girls and Sakura sweat dropped and looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at the other customers and said, "Yes Sakura don't get too excited it's tomorrow you didn't miss the show yet. She loves that show, you know?" When the costumers heard this they went back to their own work and Tomoyo said in a whisper, "God don't they have a life?"

"Apparently not," said Sakura. "But Tomoyo you didn't tell me it was the freakin' Oscars! Now I'm so nervous!"

"Sakura dear, you have nothing to worry about! We'll get the dress today and tomorrow get our hair and make up done. It's gonna be great don't you worry. I will make sure that you'll make anyone that looks at you drool."

Sakura laughed while hearing this and started to feel a little better. They then started to eat their pizza like savages eating...ummm what do savages eat? Oh well you get the point.

After the savage lunch Tomoyo took Sakura to her work place. It was a tall building with at least 30 levels and people constantly kept going in or coming out. When they parked the car in Tomoyo's reserved space they made their way to the lobby. The lobby had a sophisticated look, with the smell of coffee since the cafeteria was on the same floor. There was a waiting area and receptionists were answering phone calls and/or talking to people. On the back of their desk was a huge sign that read, Blue Castle Co., in big italic violet letters.

Tomoyo then guided Sakura to the elevator as the workers said their good mornings to Tomoyo, after all she did own the company. Tomoyo said good mornings to them as well as she pushed the button for 12 in the elevator.

When they got to the 12th floor no one was there except Tomoyo's secretary which looked like she was on her lunch break. Sakura then saw Tomoyo's huge office with pieces of clothing here and there which looked very very pretty.

Tomoyo then went to another room which was much larger than her office and when she opened the door, you could see a clothing heaven, all kinds of dresses, shirts, shoes and ect. As Sakura came to this room she gasped and her mouth opened in awe.

"Well Sakura what do you think?" asked Tomoyo and she gestured to the cloths.

"Pinch me! I must be in heaven!" exclaimed Sakura as she started to look around.

"OW! HEY!" Sakura said as Tomoyo pinched her.

Tomoyo just smiled at her and started to talk about what kind of dress will look great on Sakura.

"Ok Sakura, what color do you want your dress to be? I mean pink or like hmm..baby blue?

"I'm tired of pink. **GASP! SAKURA! **What about something blue? But I don't want baby blue it's a little too teenage like, if you know what I mean."

"Ok sure, come all blue dresses are here and if you change your mind all pink dresses are at the end of that aisle ok? I'll be at the other side of the room. The fitting room is at the left ok?" said Tomoyo as she went to the black dresses aisle.

"Ok sure Tomoyo," said Sakura.

Sakura started to think, 'ok I want something that doesn't show too much cleavage and yet shows that im sophisticated. How about this?' Sakura then took out a dress that was dark blue. 'Nah, too oldish, ooo what about this one?' The dress was in a nice shade of sky blue and it was just till her knees. Sakura then took out some other blue colored dresses and went to the fitting room.

She first tried out the other dress and left the best for last. Since they weren't that good and all made her look older than she already was or wayyy too young she got the blue sky one out. When she wore it, it was like magic! She looked completely perfect in it since it showed her great body curves. The dress had a V-shape neck line which was the same color of the sky blue. The neck line continued to her breasts in a curve line and met at the back. The bottom part of the dress continued till her shoes and the waist of the dress had a small ribbon, from there the bottom part divided into 3 parts which formed a small triangle. It looked absolutely amazing. Sakura satisfied with her pick went to show it to Tomoyo, who was there as well changing.

"Hey Tomoyo, what do you think of this one?" asked Sakura as she slowly turned. Tomoyo was absolutely in awe. The dress was perfect; it looked great with her light brown hair and just brought out her emerald eyes.

"SAKURA! LOOK AT YOU GIRL! You look stunning! That's the perfect dress!"

"Really? Wow thanks Tomoyo. And look at your dress its amazing. You look so great in it. Really, violet is your color."

"Thanks! I really like how it is."** I suck at clothes, so just imagine a violet dress k? **"Ok Sakura, I have just the perfect shoes that matches your dress at home and I already picked my shoes. Let's go home; Eriol should be home by now. And after the Oscars we'll go shopping in other places ok? **_Sakura nodded._** "Ok then lets go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok**** that's it for chapter 3, the next chapter will be the OSCARS!! WOOT WOOT! Feed back would be great. Come again! Also thanks to my reviewers last time. You guys are great. By the way if any of you guys are interested, see my drawings at this site ?aid=Maroon005. ****One more thing, OOO before I forget I plan on bringing some more stars to next chapters so plz just send a comment here and tell me ur fav actor or actress ok?-**

**Adios, till next time. **


	4. Good Ol' Oscar I

**Date with Destiny**

**By: Maroon005**

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own CCS…I wish I did...takes out her magic lamp and starts to rub it oooo genie……..!!! Heheeh**

Actions=** _blah blah_ **

My thoughts or comments=** blah blah**

The night passed away in the same manner that it came; in a rush. It was 8 in the morning and Sakura was, of course, still in bed. However not wanting yesterday's events to happen once again she had set her cell's alarm clock for 8:30.

But Sakura is not experienced and she does not understand the mysteries of the universe. You don't understand? Let me explain.instrumental music starts to play The mysteries of the universe are all the things that just happen, in a weird fashion. Like how it is that Yugi always gets the right card when he most needs it? Or why does Eriol still wear glasses when he is rich enough to get laser surgery? Or what is the reason that Sakura is soaked to the bone right now?music scratches and then stops Woo… ok back up again... WHAaaaa….t?

It appears that I have been too busy to lecturing you guys about things that you don't care at all, I forgot time is wasting away.

Any who….let me mention the things that we missed. Tomoyo knowing her lazy friend and husband, **YES HE IS LAZY HERE, **had devised a clever plan the night before. When the clock stroked 8:15 the smoke detector of the house started to make really high pitched sounds that could made a person deaf. Eriol was up in a second however, Sakura was still sleeping and dreaming about Oreos, double stuffed soo yummy with milk and maybe some of that oh soo delicious jelly donut.

Tomoyo knowing her friend, had already guessed for sure that Sakura would not wake up to something as easy as that. So having this thought in her head, she initiated plan B.

"Hope you won't mind having an early, oh lets say SHOWER, MUHAHAAHHAA…since when am I evil?" said Tomoyo, still questioning the last part. However she dropped that whole "eviiiillll" idea and opened her violet apple laptop. She then opened a program that controlled the whole house's electricity/security/fire alarms/ and ect. Tomoyo looking carefully at the screen, opened a map of the house which was in 2-d. She then clicked on Sakura's room and she clicked ON for her fire alarm which, if set on could immediately start the alarm which would lead into having the sprinklers of the ceiling running. A little surprise that poor poor Sakura had no idea of.

"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted two very very angry people still in their PJ's; one was soaked to wet, the other was shocked to death and for some strange reasons had very spiky hair. Both our outrageous, mad and angry characters then went to the hall outside of their room which was on the same floor. Each floor of the house had a theme and this one was a very modern on which lively color everywhere and state-of-the-art furniture all surrounding the rooms as well as the hall. But from yesterdays 'accident' some of the feathers were still there and you could spot wet areas here and there that had escaped the cleaners.

Anyhow back to the angry people, when they both spotted each other, the other couldn't help but laughing at their appearances. But that was cut short with a third laughter which was that of guess who….yesss my dear friends…the, oh so horrible, the terrifying and don't let her looks fool you, Tomoyo.

When Tomoyo noticed that things were getting quiet…too quiet, she looked around and found out that the two other people had disappeared. Frightened, she started to look around her sides and also her back but saw no one so she decided to go downstairs. Just as she was gonna take her first step on the stairs, Sakura and Eriol popped out of no where and said in unison, "Boo!"

Tomoyo was so shocked that she was almost going to fall down the stairs but she quickly got her balance back and turned around to be faced with the 2 who were responsible for this. **I did that to me poor uncle once...hehe..i was lucky he didn't have a heart attack..my poor poor uncle.******

Tomoyo's shocked and terrified face was so entertaining for the other 2 that they high fived and started to laugh as Tomoyo was giving them a death glare and was almost boiling up with steam coming out of her ears.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!!" shouted Tomoyo and this caused Eriol and Sakura to stop mid air from another high five. Sakura let her hand drop down to her side and Eriol still held his hand in the air.

"I could have fallen down! And you know what could have happen! I KNOW YOU KNOW IT! Glare I could have ruined my brand new ring" Sakura and Eriol fell down anime style while their eyes were turned to small dots.

"Your….ring?" asked Eriol, confused.

"Yes the 14k yellow diamond, worth about 1.2 million." Said Tomoyo while she was looking at her ring and letting her hands play with it in the light so that it would shine more.

"Errr…ummm…Tomyo….errr…why did you wake us up like that?" asked Sakura as she scratched the back of her head.

"Oh right, come on you two we have to go and get ready for the Oscars. Or did you forget?" questioned Tomoyo.

"Right, right, but you could have just waked us up like _normal _people." Said Eriol as the three descended the stairs and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"As if! You, honey booboo, would never get up early unless you get hit in the head or if I yell at you, on a Sunday morning. And you Sakura never get up early anyhow. So I decided to make a plan and well I wanted to use that program that we have for the house and this was the best way to check it," said Tomoyo with a smile on her face as she sat down on a chair of the dining table.

"Honey booboo?" asked Sakura as she laughed at the other two. "That's a smart nickname for Eriol, he really matches up to it. Don't you honey booboo?"

"ERRRR….well I'll have you know that I AM A MAN!" said Eriol while he was buttering his toast in a violent way.

"What you aren't sure enough that you have to tell us?" Sakura asked as she was getting the milk for her cereal.

"Why do we have to always fight and argue? Can't we have ONE and I ask for only ONE good family breakfast. This family is breaking up! I work so hard to this a proud, strong and independent family and you guys never help she starts to sob…a pretend one anyway said Tomoyo in a broken voice.

"Oh ya sure. Why not," said both Sakura and Eriol. In response Tomoyo's eyes turned to little dots.

****

"What ever…Oh come on guys lets hurry up we got to go and get our hair, make up, nails done." Said Tomoyo.

"He is coming too??? Tomoyo nods "HAHAHAH this is hysterical!!!! HEHEHE… this is too perfect. I can finally prove that he is too girly! BOHAHAHA wait isn't it...MUHAHAHHA…or MOHAHAAH….or…" said Sakura.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" said Eriol and Tomoyo again together in really really annoyed voices.

**This is getting to boring! Let's fast forward to the OSCARS!!! WOO YA BABY!!! UH HUH! UH HUH-Uh-huh! gets the remote **

****

**10 minutes later:**

**Ohh**** there it is! STOP! I said stop stupid piece of crap..grr**

"Welcome ladies and gents to the academy awards of this year! We will start in 10 minutes so please; ladies and gents take your seats and have a wonderful time." The announcer said on the microphone.

"One of the most important days on Hollywood is about to begin. Can't you just feel all the energy, the excitement, all blood rushing to your head…getting dizzy…woo what was in that punch?" Said Tomoyo while driving in Eriol's white limo. All of our beloved characters are dressed up in their oscar clothes, we'll get to that in a moment.

The driver pulled up to the big red carpet that was outside of the theater, with reporters and crazy fans surrounding the sides leaving a narrow path for the starts to pass through.

When the car stopped completely, the door opens, reporters start to take pictures and fans start to shout. You see Eriol coming out of the white limo in a black tux with a white shirt and black tie. He takes a step and fixes his cloths and runs a hand through his hair which is cut perfectly and has a healthy shine.

He then asks for Tomoyo's hand so that he can help her come out of the limo. She comes out of the car slowly but gracefully. Tomoyo with a new do and draped in a glamorous lavender gown looked beautiful. So what else is new, when doesn't she? Her hair stylist used the following technique to make her hair absolutely gorgeous:

She started with dry, straightened hair. For height option, take front section of hair, twist it to the side, use bobby pins to secure and work it into the upswept sides. Pull side front sections (near the ears) up and secure with bobby pins. Pull back section into a very loose ponytail. She rolled the ponytail hair into a loose side chignon and secure with hairpins and spray. She then added decorative clip to cover pins connecting the chignon with the upswept hair. Tomoyo wore 2 diamond earrings made into the shape of a tear that was about one inch long. The result? Stunning.

Next Eriol helped Sakura come out of the car. Sakura was in her sky blue dress with a diamond bracelet on her left hand, courtesy of Tomoyo. Her hair was made in to a French twist with her bangs all going to the left side of her face, which helped bring out her eyes.

After they all got out of the car, ETS went to some reporters that were trying to get their attention. The reporter asked Eriol several questions which Eriol took his time to answer. Sakura, getting bored, turned around to talk to Tomoyo but found her talking to another reporter. Just as she was looking around, a handsome figure caught her attention. No…it wasn't Brad, Orlando, Johnny, or even our Tom but it was Sayoran. Yes. Sayoran Li. He was coming out of his limo and was looking around to see if he could find a familiar face. Just as Sakura continued to look at him, Sayoran caught her stare even though about 100 people were watching him. He looked straight at her just before some reporters blocked his view and neither he nor Sakura could see each other again.

Sakura couldn't stop herself from imagining his handsome face, his messy yet overly attractive brown hair and his eyes. Some say that eyes are the most important feature of the face, window to the soul say others; but to Sakura they were something more special, they were windows towards compassion, care and happiness . Weird, how important first impressions are.

Snapping out of her day dream, the 3 made their ways to the seating areas and took their seats, which were on the 6th row in the front. Sakura looking around, pointing out famous stars to Tomoyo and talking about their appearances looked around and spotted Sayoran again, but before she could think about what to do next, the show started.

The host, some really famous actor that Sakura had no idea of who he was, came out on stage and everyone clapped for him. Sakura didn't hear anything of the 10 minutes of the talk that the host did. All the while she was thinking of one man and it was totally freaking her out. She had to get out of her seat and get some air.

"Tomoyo I'm gonna go to the ladies room 'k?"

"Ok, Sakura you have my cell right? So call me if anything happens I have it on vibrate."

"Ok, Tomoyo," said Sakura as she got out of her seat and started to walk towards the exit.

Just as she exited the sitting area, she found that she had entered the lobby or a waiting area. People were all busy and were just so worked up, waitresses going here and there; shouting at each other and carrying food to the sitting area.

Sakura looked around but couldn't find out where the restrooms where so she started to walk around. After finding it and using it, she made her way to the sitting area but you could still hear the host talking making everyone sleepy. Shrugging Sakura decided to look around a little more. She soon found herself back stage and strange to her there were no security guards. So she looked around and spotted some famous faces, like Renee Zellweger's. For some reason, Renee looked sad so Sakura went up to her and said, "Are you ok?"

"sniff Ya…I'm ok but…" said Renee.

"Ya? Is there anything that I can help you about?"

Renee looking in Sakura's eyes found that she really was worried about her.

"Actually. See I just found out that my friend's daughter is really sick and is in the hospital now. I really love her, she is only 5. Anyhow I want to go and see her, but I have to present an award and if I tell the producer he would never allow me to go."

"Oh I'm so sorry about your friend's daughter, I'm sure that if she has such loving friends as you, she will get better in no time. Is there anything that I could get you right now? I'm Sakura by the way" said Sakura while sitting next to where Renee was sitting on a step.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Renee. Sakura…what a pretty name."

"Thanks. It means cherry blossom in Japanese,"

"Oh, beautiful! some seconds of silence Sakura…can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure Renee, what is it?"

"Can you go up there and present the award?"

**I'm evil. Very evil! Sorry but its seriously late..like ****2 am****! Woo dude im crazy! Anyhow the rest of the Oscar is on the next chappy. And FINALLY Sayoran is in!! WOOT WOOT!!! And one more thing, im not good at descriptions 'k? so im trying my best. Anyhow REVIEW I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE/WRITE/EAT…y am I always hungry when im writing?**


	5. Good Ol' Oscar II

**Date with Destiny**

**By: Maroon005**

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own CCS…I wish I did...takes out her magic lamp and starts to rub it oooo genie……..!!! Heheeh**

**But the plot is mine, and if you copy it, you are nothing but a low life, no good, stupid cheater that is too stupid to think up their own story! Got it? And little T here (points to her genie, who is currently cracking his fingers) will get you.**

Actions=** _blah blah_ **

My thoughts or comments=** blah blah**

Sakura was so surprised! HER? Going out there and talking to millions of people watching world wide? Impossible! She could never do it! I mean come on, hell what if she tripped or something?

Seeing the shocked look on her face, Renee continued, "Please Sakura, I need you to go up there and just say a few words and give the award, that's it. Please Sakura."

Sakura taking her eyes of the ground stared straight at Renee's blue eyes and she could see how much she loved that little girl.

'I have no choice, **_sigh_** God help me.' Thought Sakura.

**_Another sigh, _**"Alright Renee go now before the producer calls you."

"Oh thank you! Thank you sooo much! Sakura you're a great friend," said Renee as she ran towards the exit and left.

Sakura then looked around and saw that it was Renee's turn to go upstage. "And now ladies and gentlemen, Academy Award winner Renee Zellweger!! As the announcer said that Sakura went on the stage.

You should have seen the surprised look on the audience it was as they were all say whaaa???? The announcer said, "And that's…not her. Ehem."

Sakura went up to the microphone and tried to smile to the puzzled faces. She looked around and spotted Tomoyo and Eriol. They were shocked as well and Eriol was hitting his head to the table and was shouting something at Tomoyo that sounded like, "Why did you let her leave!!!"

Sakura cracked another smile and then started to talk before the audience got too restless.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, unfortunately Renee had to go visit a good friend that is in the hospital. Due to her last minute leave, I'm the only one that is left to give the award. Oprah was back stage as well but she wouldn't stop talking, so here I am."

The audience laughed and Sakura took in another breath and started to talk again, still very nervous but one thing that she was really good at was not showing her anxiousness.

Pointing to the huge tv screen, she then announced the nominees.

"And the nominees for best male actor are, Brad Pitt in….., Orlando Bloom in…., Tom Cruise in….,and Hugh Jackman in….and the winner is Brad Pitt in…!!!" said Sakura as all the camera's pointed to where Brad was sitting and she and everyone else started to clap for him. Excited he kissed his wife and hugged her. He slowly made his way to the stage, as people were still clapping and his wife was crying for him.

When he got up to the stage, he gave a small kiss to Sakura on her cheek which made her blush. He then started his thank you speech and had his Oscar in his hands which he had gotten from Sakura.

All through the time that he was saying his speech, Sakura was saying to herself, OH MY GOD, he just kissed me!

When he was finished, Sakura and he left the stage and Jim Carey came out and said, "Well that was unexpected! Just goes to show you that security around here isn't worth anything." Everybody laughed and when Sakura went back stage everyone there except the producer, was congratulating her on her little speech. Sakura started to walk with her head up high, but her gown got in her way and before you know it she tripped.

But then someone caught her waist before she hit the floor, guess who? Yes…him our beloved Sayoran. "Are you alright?" asked Sayoran. When she got her balance back he let go of her body.

"Oh ya, thanks," said Sakura as she was fixing her dress and not looking at his face.

When finished fixing it, she looked at her saver and she was in awe. Such handsome features, one word alone describe them WOW!

"You should be careful here, it's awful slippery," said Sayoran as he looked at her beautiful face.

"Oh, I noticed it's just my dress, you know." Said Sakura.

"I believe I don't since I never tired one," said Sayoran with a grin on his face.

Sakura smiled at him and said, "Well whenever you have extra time, try it, its fun! And I'm sure you'd look good in it." Said Sakura. 'I did not just say that!!! Oh you idiot! Now he is going to leave me!' thought Sakura.

Sayoran looked at her in a confused face but then started to laugh and Sakura joined him after awhile.

"By the way I'm Sayoran Li." Said Sayoran as he extended his hand to shake Sakura's.

"Yes I know who you are," said Sakura as reality hit her, he had a wife. How could she forget something like that! 'I'm a double idiot! Damn it'

"Well?" he said.

Sakura then said, "oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking that maybe I should say hi to your wife as well." Sakura looked at the ground and then at his face and noticed a hurt expression.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked in a concerned look, she just had to help everyone around her.

"My…wife…left me for another one."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! How come I never heard of anything about it?" asked Sakura. **She asks soo many questions! Dang I should stop her. And what kind of a girl would ever leave Sayoran????**

Sayoran told her that the divorce isn't final till Friday, and then all the media will hear of it.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Li. It's just that…"

"I understand, and it's not your fault you didn't know about her. And call me Sayoran. Oh, I have to go on stage and then I can leave this place. Wanna continue our conversation afterwards?"

"Oh sure!" Sakura for some weird reasons felt as if she HAD to know him and find more about him. He was so interesting and yet mysterious. She then watched him slowly walk away and before he left her sight, he gave her a wink and went on stage.

Sakura laughed at his action and just then her cell started to vibrate. Taken back by this Sakura started to look for her cell in her bag and couldn't find it. When she finally found it, she opened it, since it's a flip flop cell, and heard Tomoyo's voice.

"Sakura!" said the voice on the other side.

"Tomoyo? What's wrong? Why are you panicking? What's wrong!?!?"

"Oh Sakura, it's horrible what they done! I mean they just ruined my whole life and took something irreplaceable from me! Oh what would I do?!"

"Omg, did something happen to Eriol? Where are you guys? Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"We are ok, it's just that..."

"What! What's wrong! Tomoyo you're killing me here, what happened?

"Spinel ran away! My poor little turtle!"

Sakura fell anime style and then said, "Tomoyo you almost gave me a heart attack just because your turtle ran away?

"Well I loved him! Oh also, Eriol didn't feel good I think he ate too much, so we left early. I sent another limo for you. It should be there by now" **They don't give food at the Oscars but let's just think so 'k?**

****

"Oh I hope that he gets better, did you go to a doctor?"

"Nah, I don't think it's that urgent. Anyhow I got to go now ok? Just go outside and find Fred ok?

"Alright, take care of Eriol. Bye Tomoyo."

"Ok bye, Sakura"

As Sakura shut her phone she looked around and still saw that Sayoran was still on stage. She then wrote a note and gave it to one of the people working back stage to give it to him.

After some minutes, Sayoran came back stage excited to talk to this strange girl who he still doesn't the name of. When he looked around he saw that no one was there and just then a person gave him a note, inside the note it was written:

_Dear Sayoran,_

_I'm really sorry but I had to go since one my friends is feeling sick._

_ Hope to talk to you soon,_

_ Bye_

'Damn! She didn't write her name!' thought Sayoran as he ran out of the place.

To his luck, Sakura's limo was not working and we spotted her. He then started to shout, "Hey! Hey you miss!"

With this Sakura turned back and saw him running to her. She waited for him to catch his breath and he then said, "Wanna go with mine?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow and said, "Ah what the heck lets go. Just don't do anything funny or you will meet my over protective brother."

Sayoran laughed and then said, "Not to worry, I will keep my hands to myself, you have my word. Come on lets go now."

And his limo came there with super speed. Sayoran opened the door for Sakura and she thanked him and stepped inside.

When they car started to move, Sayoran said "Before I ask what kind of drink you want, what is your name? You never really told me."

"Oh, heehee, sorry about that. It's Sakura Kinomoto. And do you have something that doesn't have alcohol?" asked Sakura as she looked at Sayoran who had taken off his coat and had only his shirt, which gave a good view of his muscles.

"Actually we don't have alcohol even if you wanted. But we got orange juice, ice tea and umm let's see, oh ya Pepsi." Said Sayoran as he started to search in his mini refrigerator.

"Ice tea, will be fine. Thanks." Said Sakura as Sayoran handed her a glass with some ice tea in it.

"By the way does your driver even know where he is going?" asked Sakura then she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh shit totally forgot about that," Sayoran said as he pushed a button and told the driver to listen to Sakura's instruction of her address. Luckily Tomoyo gave her a paper with their cell numbers, home phones and address in case if of emergencies, so Sakura just read to him the address.

"Are you Japanese?" asked Sayoran.

"Yes I am, but I have been living here for about a long time. By your name I'm guessing that you're from around there as well. Am I correct?"

Sayoran sipped some of his ice tea as well and said, "Yes you are. I'm originally from China but like you, I came here."

"Well you're a great actor and you deserve to be nominated tonight as well. I don't know why does people didn't nominate you."

"Ah well, It's nothing really. I'm just doing something that I do best. That's all. And I already won 2 so I guess they wanted to give someone else a chance. By the way what do you do?"

"Oh I work for Pixel Animation, we just recently finished a movie called Shrek 2." Said Sakura.

"Really? I saw that movie you know."

"Really? I guess you saw the early screening. How did you like it?"

"Oh well I can't remember any time that I laughed more. It was so hilarious! Especially the part with Pinocchio and the,"

"Ladies underwear!" said both of them at the same time and then laughed. Sayoran looked at Sakura's bright green eyes and almost forgot all his worries. Sakura looked at his eyes and felt herself fall under whatever spell that he was chanting. Romantic? Yes, however it was cut short when the car stopped and the driver came out, opening the door to the side of Sakura.

As Sakura realized that they had got to Eriol's house, she noticed that it was passed midnight.

Both Sayoran and Sakura got out of the limo and he walked with her to the front door while talking about the beautiful gardens surrounding the house.

Just as Sakura was gonna open the door with her keys, Tomoyo jumped out and hugged Sakura. Sakura taken back by this hugged her friend as well.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong is Eriol ok?"

"Ya, ya, he is ok. Oh Sakura, I was soo worried about you! I called your cell but you didn't pick up at all and I called the limo and then Fred said that you left with another limo of a man. I just got really worried! I mean what if he-"

"EHEM" said Sayoran in aloud voice before Tomoyo could finish. Tomoyo just noticing that he even existed looked at him and smiled at him all forgetting about what she was gonna say a second ago.

"Oh, Mr. Li! How kind of you to help my desperate friend. Thank you so much! Please, please come in!" said Tomoyo as she let go of Sakura and gestured to the open door of the mansion.

"That's very kind, but I have to go, it's getting awful late."

"Sorry to burst your bubbles but your driver is drunk," said Sakura pointing to the drunk driver who was currently dancing and singing and had his bottle in one hand.

Sayoran's eyes turn to little dots and while shaking his head he said, "It's not the 1st time that it has happened. **_Sigh _**I just can't seem to fire him, he is really a nice guy when he isn't like that."

"Well, come on in then!" said Tomoyo but seeing at Sayoran didn't move she started to make a plan in her mind….an evillll plan.

"Why don't you come in and just wait till we call a cab or something since our driver is not back yet an the other one is sleeping?" said Tomoyo with a smile on her face.

"Well alright, thank you," said Sayoran as he went in with Tomoyo holding the door.

Sakura noticing Tomoyo's evil plan, pulled her aside and said, "No funny business, or you'll get something not pretty crawling in your bed."

Tomoyo's expression stayed unchanged but inside she was scared to death knowing that Sakura would put a lizard or something on the bed.

All the while Sayoran was looking around the huge living room and sat on sofa and looked around a bit more.

Tomoyo wanting to change the subject before Sakura would kill her said that she will go and see if she can get a cab at this hour. She returned a few minutes later finding Sakura and Sayoran talking together while relaxing on the sofa and another plan came to her mind.

"Oh sorry Mr. Li but they have no cabs at such a late hour and the ones that they had went for the Oscars. Looks like you have to stay here tonight. I'm sure Eriol won't mind and **_=looking at Sakura, who was glaring at her friend knowing her very well she was up to something.=_** your very welcomed in this house." Said Tomoyo with a smile on her face knowing that she just lied through her teeth about the cabs.

"I won't want to be a burden," said Sayoran as he looked at Tomoyo and noticed that there was something weird going on.

"Oh, no burden at all! Why don't we go up right now and find a good room for you? Right Sakura?" Said Tomoyo.

"Right, Tomoyo."

When they showed Sayoran his room and gave him some of Eriol's clothes to change to, Tomoyo and Sakura started to talk to each other and Tomoyo kept on saying that she is worried about Eriol and even squeezed a couple of tears out. Sakura not noticing Tomoyo's great acting went to comfort her friend that he will be ok. Sakura stayed there till Tomoyo pretended to go to sleep on the couch downstairs, so that Sakura would leave her. Sakura again buying the act, found a blanket for her friend and after putting it on her went upstairs to change out of her dress. When she got to the 2nd floor she bumped to Sayoran and said, "Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, is everything ok with your friend?"

"Oh, her husband Eriol is a little sick and she is worried to hell. Yet another one of loves sick effects." **_Sayoran stared in her eyes with depressed eyes. _**She realized that she shouldn't have said that and tried to apologize and said, "Omg, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you sad."

"It's alright; I have get over it that's all."

Suddenly Sakura felt light headed and was about to loose her balance, when Sayoran held her shoulders, making her look straight into his eyes.

"I know that I just met you, but you don't deserve to be under all this pain not for her anyhow, life goes on just as everything comes back to life on the beginning of the spring." Said Sakura and before she could do anything she put her hands around his shoulders and kissed him on his lips.

At first Sayoran was shocked but his thirst for love just made him want more. The kiss deepened until Sakura stopped for breath and looked at his eyes, which where shining as if a vampire had just came back to life by feeding on blood.

"I wish, I haven't made that promise to you before we came," said Sayoran as he smiled at Sakura.

"I'm glad that we did, or we wouldn't want to do something that is not needed. Good night Sayoran." Said Sakura as she touched his cheeks and then went to her room. Leaving a rather happier Sayoran outside on the hall.

**Awww! Isn't that just cute! Well what do you say to this chapter? It's the longest till now. And people does it kill you to review? I mean it's just a click of a button and then some words and that's it. Anyhow thanks to my old reviewers! You guys rock yet again! WOOOT WOOT FOR FOOD!!!! OHH YA!!!! And isn't Sayoran just a gentlemen? D'oh my school is starting on Thursday! WAAAAAA!!! I don't want to go back to school, especially since I'm totally new there and well I don't know anyone there. **

Any who…..join us next time for another chapter of…..DATE WITH DESTINY!

Adios!


	6. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! BUT READ ANYHOW!

**Date with Destiny**

**By: Maroon005**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!**

**Im**** sorry guys if I didn't update earlier…it's just that I'm going through some really though times. I just changed my school and we moved to a new district. In my new school….not that many people talk to me and im not comfortable talking to strangers. Im a freshman and well everything is new to me and its sooo exhausting. I have made a few friends, I'm not sure if u can call them 'friends' and well, my best friend is still in my old school and she rarely calls or even emails me. I wish that things would turn out better. I hope…its just so hard when u don't have a friend that cares for about u. and the thing is that im shy and when Im friendly to the girls here they don't talk to me that much, since im not 'like' them cuz English isn't my 1st language and well I still have some accents. But give me a break! This is only the 4th yr that ive been going to an American school and they expect me to speak like a girl that lived here all her life?!?!?!?**

**Just wondering…whose from ****Roslyn****High School**** here? **

**Maybe I can find some friends through here. Who knows!**

**But lets all hope for a better tomorrow..dont u agree?**

**I would really love some reviews. Thanks guys. Bye **


	7. Good Ol' Problems!

**Date with Destiny**

**By: Maroon005**

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own CCS…I wish I did...takes out her magic lamp and starts to rub it oooo genie……..!!! Heheeh**

**But the plot is mine, and if you copy it, you are nothing but a low life, no good, stupid cheater who's too dumb to think up their own story! Got it? And little T here (points to her genie, who is currently cracking his fingers) will get you. Got that? Good. Now on to my story.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in her life, Sakura woke up earlier than usual. What time it was you might ask? Well let me tell you, 6:30. She NEVER woke up that early not even the time that she went to school since her classes started at 7:30. So why now?

Sakura got out of her bed, and went to her drawers to get some cloths and then went to her room's bathroom. She needed a shower to relax. See the problem was that she had a dream, not just any dream. She dreamt about herself and Sayoran, they were happy, and laughing but suddenly something happened and…and…WHAT??? That she shouldn't remember…

"Damn memory, good for nothing, stupid piece of--," mumbled Sakura as she turned on the faucet and well you don't need the details right? Anyhow after a while Sakura relaxed and closed her eyes. After washing her hair twice, she turned off the faucet and dried herself with her towel. She then put on her clothes which were a t-shirt and comfortable pants.

Being hungry to death, she didn't bother drying her hair and went straight to the kitchen. There she saw a note on the table. It was from Tomoyo,

_Hey sakura,_

_Unfortunately this baka, yes I mean Eriol, over stuffed himself with sushi last night and now we have to go to the hospital. I think that he got food poisoning or something so im gonna get checked as well since im not feeling good as well. Your so lucky that you didn't eat anything. Anyhow we wont be back till like 2 or 3 ok? Please apologize to Li-san for me. See ya later and don't worry we're ok also WINK WINK..have fun…HHAHAHAHA_

_Love, Tomoyo_

_P.S. that Li guy is cute…don't let him run away or rather don't scare him ok? He is really handsome…hehe now Eriol is giving me death glares, anyhow Sakura I know that you like him so CATCH HIM!!! Just like I did my---_

Sakura couldn't finish the letter since the person they were talking about was reading it over her shoulders. Sakura embarrassed to death, crumpled the note in to a paper ball and immediately faced Sayoran, hiding the paper on her back.

Sayoran grinned and said, "Oh there is something that you don't want me to see? Now let me finish reading that."

Sakura moved her head as if to say no and then said, "no-uh"

"Oh come on Sakura, let me see that, oh wait there can only be one reason that you don't want me to see that. I see…I guess it's about me then? Right? Well your silence only proves my point. I'm guessing that its about how cute I am. **_Sayoran grinned. A big one_**

****

"What no! Of course not, its just something um ermm…um…hoe," said Sakura not able to think of any good excuse.

Sayoran tired to get the paper from Sakura's hands but Sakura moved away fast and not being able to find a garbage can, found herself doomed. She only had 2 choices either to let him see it and then get more embarrassed or….

Sakura opened her mouth big and then swallowed the paper slowly. While trying to get it down her throat, Sayoran was taken back by her action but then started to laugh looking at Sakura's tortured face.

"Well geez, you could have just told me that it was private and I would have said ok you didn't have to eat it you know."

"d'oh…" said Sakura in a whisper when she was done swallowing the note.

"So how did it taste? Im sure that it was something good, right? I wonder how it must have taste. Oh man the look on your face was priceless! You looked so...so tortured ya that's the word tortured and guess---

He was cut short by an angry Sakura jumping on him, pinning him down to the floor and then opening his mouth with a kiss.

"Oh naughty aren't we…" said Sayoran as he started to kiss her. What he didn't know was that Sakura had a paper ball in her hands…waiting for the perfect timing. When they broke for breath Sakura quickly forced the paper in his mouth while his eyes were closed. Suddenly his eyes popped open and he wanted to spit it out but Sakura started to kiss him again, forcing him to swallow it. When it was down his throat Sakura stopped kissing him and look at his face, she was by now on his top. Sayoran looked into her eyes as well and he was still shocked by all her actions. First she kissed him, then she made him swallow a paper ball and now she is **cough** on top **cough** of him.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She loved his taste, she wanted more! She needed more, weird that she left like a vampire. Her brain however started to function again and she quickly got off him and turned her face away. Sayoran got up and looked still shocked.

"Typical, tasted like paper, but I wouldn't having more of that if it comes with the side dish," said Sayoran now fully smiling showing all his white teeth.

Sakura choose not to answer to that, and just looked at the floor. Sayoran's face transformed from a smile to a frown. He then stormed out of the kitchen to the garden. Sakura surprised by his actions slowly went out to see what was wrong. She found him sitting on the edge of a fountain looking at the sky.

"My wife never loved me you know. She said it herself, she only wanted my money nothing else. After my divorce, I thought that my life had ended. The woman that I knew all my life didn't love me for me but for my money."

He then looked at Sakura. "Then you came along, from the moment that I saw you, you made me feel better. I laughed for the 1st time in months. It weird I've only met you and you are so effective,--

"Shh..dont say anything anymore," said Sakura as she said next to him and hugged him. As Sakura hugged him, she noticed something far away. Something shiny, confused she broke away from the hug and Sayoran looked in the direction of her eyes.

"Oh shit, the paparazzi!" said Sayoran as he quickly stood up and grabbed Sakura's hands and went inside to the kitchen once again.

"What are they doing here? How did they find you?" said Sakura as she started to pull down the curtains.

"I don't know, I think my driver told someone and now they found me," said Sayoran looking very nervous.

"FUCK! Why now!"

"Sayoran come down, its ok, they cant do anything." Said Sakura.

"You don't know the stories that these people make, I better get away from here before they get anymore pics."

With that he went out of the kitchen got his coat and called a cab and in 2 minutes he got out of the house.

Sakura all the while stood in the kitchen not knowing what to do. He left with out saying goodbye. That was all she was thinking about. How was it that one minute he was great and the next he was so weird?

"I don't know what's going on," said Sakura as she sat down on a chair and hugged her knees while turning on the TV.

In the news it was talking about her and Sayoran! And since no one knew of the divorce yet they thought that he was cheating on his wife.

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with those people! Why cant they just leave him alone!" the tv showed an angry Sayoran going to his house with a cab and the reporters surrounded the car and Sayoran didn't say anything and the driver pressed the gas and went fast to the opened gate. As soon as they went in, the gate closed stopping the reporters.

"Omg, my dream….this I saw something coming. It must have been this…." Thought Sakura

Later that evening, the news of Sakura and Sayoran was on every single newspaper/magazine/site and everything in between!

When Tomoyo and Eriol came back home, they found the house completely quite without a single light on since it was night near 8. Confused they went to Sakura's room and knocked but no one answered. Opening the door slowly Tomoyo found Sakura crying near her bed and worry got control of her.

"Sakura? Sakura what's wrong honey?" said Tomoyo as she took of her coat and sat next to Sakura, followed by Eriol sitting on her other side.

Sakura then gave them a newspaper, which had a picture of her and Sayoran hugging by the fountain and the big black word that read, LI CHEATS ON WIFE. Both Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and then at Sakura. Tomoyo started to rub Sakura's back and hugged her and Eriol just looked at her with sorry eyes.

After a while, Sakura went to sleep and Tomoyo and Eriol put her on her bed and went out. Turning the light switch to off and then closing the door. Eriol then hugged a sad Tomoyo and tired to calm her. Poor Sakura…poor Sayoran, they didn't deserve this.

The next morning Sayoran had a press conference and Sakura was watching it from the kitchen. At the same time Eriol and Tomoyo came in and watched it with her. The tv showed crazy reporters shouting questions and talking loudly until Sayoran came out with a simple dark green shirt and brown pants. He sat down behind a table. Sayoran then started to rub his hands and told them about what had happened on the Oscar night. He mentioned about Sakura's limo not working, no cab and staying there. Then he also said about his divorce which will be finalized on Friday.

"Was this woman the cause of the divorce?" asked a reporter.

Sayoran glared at the man and said, "No we filed for divorcé a month ago and I've only met Ms. Kinomoto for 2 days."

Another reporter asked, "Then what is she to you?"

Sayoran said nothing for sometime and then looked at the man with sad eyes and said, "She is only a friend and nothing more."

As soon as he finished his sentence, Sakura ran our of the kitchen and ran outside to the huge garden and ran to a huge tree and sat underneat it and cried her eyes out. She was in love with him and he didn't feel anything for her. "Oh God, it hurts so badly. Please. God help me!" said Sakura with a broken voice as she buried her head with her hands.

Tomoyo and Eriol watched her from the kitchen window, Tomoyo wanted to go outside to help her friend but Eriol stopped her.

"She needs some time alone," said Eriol as he hugged Tomoyo and Tomoyo cried softly on his shoulders.

_Take it back, take it all back now  
The things I gave  
Like the taste of my kiss on your lips  
I miss that now  
  
I can't try any harder than I do  
All the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you  
I'm broken in two  
  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you  
Don't walk away  
  
Touch me now, how I wanna feel something so real  
Please remind me, my love  
And take me back  
Cause I'm so in love with what we were  
I'm not breathing, I'm suffocating without you  
Until you feel it too  
  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you  
  
When I'm in the dark and all alone  
Dreamin' that you'll walk right through my door  
It's then I know my heart is whole  
There's a million reasons why I cry  
Hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
Cause I don't wanna be alone  
  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
I need you  
  
Cause I can't fake  
And I can't hate  
But it's my heart that's about to break  
You're all I need  
I'm on my knees  
Watch me bleed  
Would you listen please  
  
I give in  
I breathe out  
I want you  
There's no doubt  
  
I freak out  
I'm left out  
Without you  
I'm without  
  
I'm crossed out  
I'm kicked out  
I cry out  
I reach out  
  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't walk away_

Ashlee simpson: undiscovered **I love that song…and her whole cd…its very nice..get it ppl!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's all for chapter 5. By the way thanks for the last chapter guys. I still have problems in my school but hey what can I do? And I guess u can't just make friend on 2 days or something. It takes time and effort. But I'm pretty cool with it. I will handle it and if anyone else makes fun of my accent they will get what they deserve. In just four years, I accomplished things that took them all their life. I'm in all honor classes and guess what! I am smarter and even better than those dumb idiots so I got nothing to worry about. And besides, life won't be life with out those hard times. Anyhow lets all look for a better tomorrow.**

**Well my hands hurt now….and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! Thank u!!! COME AGAIN!!!! **

**Hasta**** pronto! (See u soon)**


End file.
